Conventional approaches for implementing and/or utilizing digital pre-distortion (DPD), and/or in addressing issues relating thereto, may be costly, cumbersome, inefficient, and/or inaccurate—e.g., they may be complex, time consuming, resource intensive, and/or may introduce errors or distortion. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.